Cheezi/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Scar Cheezi always helps out with Scar's plans to destroy the Lion Guard. Most of the time Cheezi goes with Janja to talk to him about his next plans for the Pridelands. Other times Janja has meetings without Cheezi and Chungu. Cheezi tries his best to help but most of the plans fail. Janja Janja is one of Cheezi's friends he's also the leader of the clan. Whenever Janja tells Cheezi and Chungu to do something they try to help but fail most of the time. Janja calls them "furbrains" most of the time. Chungu Chungu has always been a close friend of Cheezi's he's even in the same clan as him. In "Janja's New Crew" Cheezi and Chungu gets replaced with Nne and Tano and they get kicked out of the Outlands. However Janja goes back to them after being left behind from the other two. Ushari Cheezi and Ushari becomes friends. After Ushari had so much trouble with The Lion Guard. Ushari betrays the Pridelands and helps bring back Scar. Kiburi Cheezi soon becomes friends with Kirburi and his crocs. After being woken up by The Lion Guard and losing the Mashindano to Makuu Kiburi gets kicked out of the Pridelands and joins Scar's army. Scar explains that he has a plan for everyone in the Outlands. Tamka Cheezi becomes friends after Tamka along with the rest of Kiburi's Float is exiled to the Outlands after trying to murder the King. They later worked together on many schemes such as taking over Kilio Valley, cornering Makini and the Lion Guard, attempts to eliminate Jasiri, her clan, and Thurston. However they seem to get along better than Janja and Kiburi because unlike them, they along with Nduli, Chungu, and Goigoi set up their own scheme to eliminate Thurston. Nduli Cheezi becomes friends after Nduli along with the rest of Kiburi's Float is exiled to the Outlands after trying to murder the King. They later worked together on many schemes such as taking over Kilio Valley, cornering Makini and the Lion Guard, attempts to eliminate Jasiri, her clan, and Thurston. However they seem to get along better than Janja and Kiburi because unlike them, they along with Tamka, Chungu, and Goigoi set up their own scheme to eliminate Thurston. Goigoi Cheezi becomes friends with Goigoi. Scar gets the jackals to join his side. In "Divide and Conquer" the hyenas and jackals started to work together however they kept on fighting and wondering who is the smartest. Enemies Kion Cheezi join's his leader Janja and the other members of their clan in hunting the animals of the Pride Lands, but he is always stopped by Kion and the Lion Guard. On one occasion, he and Chungu fled into the Pride Lands after being kicked out from the clan, but eventually are allowed back in by Janja. Kion still treats Cheezi like he would do any member of the clan - with caution. Jasiri Although she does not interact with him as often as his leader, Jasiri shows the same level of contempt for his most loyal lackeys. Jasiri is easily able to fend him off at the same time when necessary, and she does not see him as a real threat to her. Fuli Fuli dislikes Cheezi almost as much as she dislikes Janja because he does whatever he tells him to do. However, she is aware that the hyena is not very smart. In The Zebra Mastermind, when Cheezi attempts to attack her with a flower, she appears to be annoyed by his antics. She was even angrier with him when she learned that his clan was working for Scar. Bunga Cheezi joins Janja in every nearly every evil scheme whether he is not working for him or if he is actually working for Scar. He and Chungu attempted to eat him in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and in Fuli's New Family. The only episode where these two were not exactly enemies was Janja's New Crew. However, he does seem to care a little bit about the honey badger when he warns him not to call Kenge as "little lizard" in The Bite of Kenge. Beshte Beshte dislikes Cheezi almost just as much as he dislikes Janja because he helps his boss with nearly every one of his schemes. He was latr anngier with him and the rest of Janja's Clan for working with Scar. In The Zebra Mastermind, he questioned why him and Chungu would attack him with flowers. Even with the fact that he is one of the friendliest animals of the Pirde Lands, he still finds Cheezi's antics fairly obnoxious. Rafiki After Scar orders Janja and his clan to eliminate Rafiki, the hyenas later enter Mapango Cliffs in an attempt to ambush him. However, he outsmarted the villainous hyenas. Cheezi later attempted to attack Rafiki by himself, but instead got kicked by him. Cheezi trys again for a third time, this time with the other hyenas and jackals, but with the Guard and Tamaa's help, they all ran away to the Outlands. Zazu Under Scar's orders, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu kidnap Zazu. Later while Janja talks to Scar, Zazu tells Cheezi and Chungu that the smart thing to do is to let them go and sarcastically comments them as the smart ones (as Zazu knows Cheezi is dim-witted). When Janja told Zazu that his information is "useless", Zazu's tail burns and Cheezi says "Steamed Birdy smells delicious", indicating that he loves to eat birds. Mtoto Much like Cheezi's leader, Janja, Mtoto is frightened of the hyena. After his friends escaped from Cheezi's clutches, Cheezi joined his leader in tracking down Mtoto, leaving him nowhere to escape. When Beshte came to his aid, Cheezi and Janja tried again to capture Mtoto, but were outsmarted by the pair. In "The Rise of Scar" Mtoto was once again pursued by Cheezi, Chungu and Janja, adding to his distrust of the trio. Kiara Cheezi helps Janja with nearly every evil scheme. He along with the rest of Janja's Clan attempt to murder the princess in Can't Wait to be Queen, only to be stopped by the Lion Guard. However, he is disappointed that Kion and Kiara were not fighting each other showing how much he enjoys violence. He attacks her in The Rise of Scar when she and Makini were strolling around the Pride Lands as part of Janja's Plan to summon the spirit of Scar. Category:Relationships